Discontinued Items
Discontinued Items are clothing, weapons, potions, jewelry, and tattoos that are no longer available for pirates to purchase or to find in loot. Some of these items were also able to be redeemed with a code. There are pirates in the game that still have possesion of these now discontinued items. Some Body types are still seen on Pirates of the Caribbean Online, but no longer available. Discontinued Weapons Cutlasses Daggers Voodoo Dolls Pistols Repeater Pistols Voodoo Staves Discontinued Navigation Tools Spyglasses Discontinued Potions Discontinued Clothing Male and Female Clothing CrossbonesBandanaMale.png| Crossbones Bandana Loyalty Bandana.jpg| Loyalty Bandana LightBlue Blue BandanaDC.png|Blue Blue Bandana LightGreen BandanaDC.png|Light Green Bandana Black Buccaneer Hat.png| Black Buccaneer Hat NavyHatFemale.jpg| Navy Hat Scoundrel Hat.png| Scoundrel Hat Male Discontinued Clothing Hats Green rough tricorne clearer.png|Dark Green Rough Tricorne LightGreen Rought TriconeDC.png|Light Green Rough Tricorne LightBlueishRoughTricorn.jpg|Light Blue Rough Tricorne Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 4.59.20 PM.png|Dark Red Rough Tricorne Coats Black Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Black Dingy Long Coat UpdatedBlackDingyCoat.png|Dark Grey Dingy Long Coat Brown Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Brown Dingy Long Coat Dark Brown Dingy Long Coat.png|Dark Brown Dingy Long Coat Dark Red Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Dark Red Dingy Long Coat GreyDingyLongCoat.png|Gray Dingy Long Coat BlueDingyCoat.png|Blue Dingy Long Coat Yellow Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Dark Yellow Dingy Long Coat DarkPurpleCoat.PNG|Dark Purple Dingy Long Coat Red Swabby's JacketDC.png|Red Swabby's Jacket DarkGraySwabby'sJacket.png|Dark Gray Swabby's Jacket Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 4.48.58 PM.png|Dark Blue Swabby's Jacket BlueSwabby.PNG|Blue Swabby's Jacket Screen_Shot_2012-08-06_at_10.55.10_PM.png|Dark Blue Swabby's Jacket Dark Black Dingy Coat Bigger.PNG|Dark Black Dingy Long Coat GreyishBlueishDingyLongCoat.jpg|Light Gray Dingy Long Coat untitled324.png|Dark Blue Dingy Long Coat Green Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Green Dingy Long Coat Light Green Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Light Green Dingy Long Coat Light Gray Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Light Gray Dingy Long Coat Red Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Red Dingy Long Coat Orange Dingy Long CoatDC.png|Orange Dingy Long Coat Vests Dark Blue Patchwork Vest.PNG|Light Blue Patchwork Vest BluePatchwork.jpg|Blue Patchwork Vest Black Patchwork Vest.png|Black Patchwork Vest Blue Embellished Vest.jpg|Blue Embellished Vest Green Embellished Vest.jpg|Green Embellished Vest Grey Embellished Vest.png|Gray Embellished Vest Yellow Embellished Vest.png|Yellow Embellished Vest Red embellished vest clearer.png|Red Embellished Vest BrownEmbellished.png|Brown Embellished Vest darkgreenwoodland.png|Green Woodland Vest woodlandvest.JPG|Red Woodland Vest Brown Hunting Vest.png|Brown Hunting Vest Red Hunting Vest.jpg|Red Hunting Vest brownhuntingvest.png|Brown Hunting Vest BrownBeltedVest.png|Brown Belted Vest DarkBrownBeltedVest.png|Dark Brown Belted Vest BeltedVestRed.png|Red Belted Vest RedLeather.jpg|Red Leather Vest DarkRedLeather.jpg|Dark Red Leather Vest LightGrayLeatherVest.png|Light Gray Leather Vest Dark Grey Leather Vest.png|Dark Gray Leather Vest PurpleLeatherVest.png|Purple Leather Vest Gray Carpenter Vest.jpg|Gray Carpenter Vest DarkBlueSuitVest.PNG|Blue Suit Vest Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.35.04 PM.png|Dark Green Suit Vest Be pavadinimo.png|Grey Hunting Vest BrownLeatherVest.jpg|Brown Leather Vest Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 9.36.52 PM.png|Dark Blue Suit Vest screenshot_2013-05-09_10-57-08.jpg|Dark Blue Patchwork Vest NightVestDc1.png|Dark Brown Night Vest Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.50.21 PM.png|Dark Blue Night Vest DarkBlue Hunting Vest.jpg|Dark Blue Hunting Vest Dark Green Hunting Vest.jpg|Dark Green Hunting Vest undddddddddtitled.png|Dark Brown Belted Vest untitld.png|Red Leather Vest untitlddgsdged.png|Blue Suit Vest Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 4.40.52 PM.png|Dark Gray Suit Vest 212px-Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 10 34 49 PM.png|Dark Purple Suit Vest Shirts reinforcedpuffy.JPG|Dark Black Reinforced Puffy Shirt OrangeReinforced.PNG|Orange Reinforced Puffy Shirt darkgreenreinforced.png|Green Reinforced Puffy Shirt Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 4.56.33 PM.png|Light Red Linen Open Long Sleeve Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 4.49.04 PM.png|Dark Blue Linen Open Long Sleeve Dark Grey Pub Shirt.png|Dark Grey Pub Shirt Red Pub Shirt.png|Red Pub Shirt Dealer shirt clearer.png|Plain Dealer Shirt DcTrimmedTank.png|Brown Trimmed Tank Gray Trimmed Tank.jpg|Gray Trimmed Tank Dirtycrewtank.jpg|Gray Crew Tank PinkSwabbie.jpg|Magenta Swabbie Shirt PurpleLayeredShirt.png|Purple Layered Shirts DarkGrayLayeredShirt.png|Dark Gray Layered Shirts BLue Layered ShirtsDC.png|Blue Layered Shirts PurpleSuspenderTank.png|Purple Suspender Tank DarkRedTrimmedTank.jpg|Dark Red Trimmed Tank NavyBlueCrewTankBigger.PNG|Navy Blue Crew Tank Dbtreasureshortsleeve.PNG|Dark Black Treasure Short Sleeve 212px-Screen_Shot_2013-05-06_at_11_28_34_PM.png|Brown Crew Tank un3423titled.png|Blue Suspender Tank Pants Black Guys Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers Grey swab the deck trousers clearer.png|Gray Swab the Deck Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers BrightGreenDenim.jpg|Bright Green Denim Trousers File:Screen_Shot_2013-05-06_at_10.34.43_PM.png|Light Brown Denim Trousers UpdatedBrownDenimTrousers.png|Brown Denim Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.41.21 PM.png|Red Kaki Skullsnap Trousers BrownKaki.PNG|Brown Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers DarkBlueDenimBigger.PNG|Dark Blue Denim Trousers Pinkcircusbreeches.png|Magenta Circus Breeches Blue circus breeches - edited.png|Bright Blue Circus Breeches Screen Shot 2012-08-22 at 6.21.10 PM.png|Lavender Denim Highwaters Screenshot 2012-06-06 21-20-19.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Highwaters denimhighwaters.JPG|Light Green Denim Highwaters Grey PST.jpg|Gray Potato Sack Trousers DarkBrownLeatherHighwaters.png|Dark Brown Leather Highwaters BlackLeatherHighs.jpg|Dark Black Leather Highwaters DCLeatherHighwaters.png|Light Blue Leather Highwaters PurpleLeatherHighwaters.png|Purple Leather Highwaters BrownSailTrousers.png|Brown Sail Trousers Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 4.48.58 PM.png|Dark Blue Celtic Trousers Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers.png|Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers darkgreenpotato.png|Green Potato Sack Trousers Brown_Potato_Sack_Trousers.PNG|Brown Potato Sack Trousers BrownStowawayTrousers.png|Brown Stowaway Trousers greystowaway.png|Gray Stowaway Trousers PinkFaded.PNG|Pink Faded Skullsnap Trousers BrownKakiSkullsnap.jpg|Brown Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Dark Gray Linen Highwaters.jpg|Dark Gray Linen Highwaters Screen_Shot_2012-07-31_at_2.24.04_PM.png|Brown Denim Highwaters DarkGrayCottonHighwaters.png|Dark Gray Cotton Highwaters Pantcolor1.png|Light Blue Patched Trousers PantColor2.png|Light Yellow Patched Trousers PantColor3.png|Light Green Patched Trousers PantColor4.png|Brown Patched Trousers PantColor5.png|Pink Patched Trousers PantColor6.png|Light Purple Patched Trousers PantColor7.png|Light Grey Patched Trousers PantColor8.png|Blue Patched Trousers PantColor9.png|Yellow Patched Trousers PantColor10.png|Light Green Patched Trousers PantColor11.png|Light Brown Patched Trousers PantColor12.png|Light Purple Patched Trousers PantColor13.png|Light Red Patched Trousers PantColor14.png|Grey Patched Trousers PantColor15.png|Dark Blue Patched Trousers PantColor16.png|Dark Yellow Patched Trousers PantColor17.png|Dark Green Patched Trousers PantColor18.png|Dark Brown Patched Trousers PantColor19.png|Red Patched Trousers PantColor20.png|Purple Patched Trousers 1Pantcolor1.png|Purple Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor2.png|Red Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor3.png|Dark Brown Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor4.png|Dark Green Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor5.png|Dark Yellow Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor6.png|Dark Blue Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor7.png|Grey Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor8.png|Light Purple Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor9.png|Light Red Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor10.png|Light Brown Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor11.png|Light Green Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor12.png|Yellow Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor13.png|Blue Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor14.png|Light Grey Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor15.png|Pink Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor16.png|Light Purple Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor18.png|Light Blue Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor19.png|Light Yellow Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor20.png|Light Green Loose Chaps screenshot_2012-11-27_17-10-30.jpg|Red Sail Trousers LightPurpleSailTrousers.png|Light Purple Sail Trousers DB.png|Grey Denim Skullsnap Trousers FadedSkullcap.JPG|Light Pink Faded Skullsnap Trousers RedPotatoSack.jpg|Red Potato Sack Trousers DarkBlueLeatherHighwaters.jpg|Dark Blue Leather Highwaters BrightBlueSailTrousersBigger.PNG|Bright Blue Sail Trousers darkgreylinen.jpg|Dark Gray Linen Trousers CelticTrousersLavender.png|Lavender Celtic Trousers Celtictrousers.png|Dark Blue Celtic Trousers DarkBlue Denim Skullsnap Trousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Skullsnap Trousers untitled1232.png|Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers untitled2342.png|Brown Denim Trousers untitsadsadled.png|Light Green Potato Sack Trousers untitsdsdled.png|Dark Black Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Belts DarkGrayBasicSash.png|Dark Gray Basic Sash Female Discontinued Clothing Hats File:Screen_Shot_2013-05-06_at_11.45.30_PM.png|Brown Cavalry Hat Coats Dark Pink Patchwork Riding CoatDc.png|Dark Pink Patchwork Riding Coat Dark Lavendar Patchwork Riding Coat (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Patchwork Riding Coat untitl.png|Light Gray Woolen Frock Coat Corsets Black Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Black Rose Petal Corset Black Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Black Royal Chest Corset Green Rawhide Corst (Female).jpg|Green Rawhide Corset Pink Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Pink Royal Chest Corset Plum Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Plum Embroidered Corset Purple Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Purple Embroidered Corset Red Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Red Rose Petal Corset 251.PNG|Red Rawhide Corset Vests BrightBlueLooseButtonedVest.jpg|Bright Blue Loose Buttoned Vest Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 12.03.45 AM.png|Purple Loose Buttoned Vest Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.46.14 PM.png|Dark Green Loose Leather Vest untdsditled.png|Red Messenger Vest Shirts Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.46.29 PM.png|Light Green Panel Top Dark Brown Dingy Blouse (Female).jpg|Dark Brown Dingy Blouse Purple Cloud Blouse (female).jpg|Purple Dark Cloud Blouse Red Burlap Blouse (Female_.jpg|Red Burlap Blouse Turquoise Blouse (Female).jpg|Turquoise Dark Cloud Blouse Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.52.37 PM.png|Green Dark Cloud Blouse RedTrimmedBlouse.png|Red Trimmed Blouse 252.PNG|Pink Flapped Puff Blouse Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 12.03.50 AM.png|Purple Skull Broach Top BrightBlueBurlapBlouse.jpg|Bright Blue Burlap Blouse OldSepShirtF.png|Plain Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Greyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Blueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Yellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgrenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Brownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Pinkblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Pink Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightredblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Redblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff2.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Purpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff untitle.png|Magenta Dingy Blouse untitled23.png|Light Red Dingy Top untitled23.png|Red Dingy Top uweqwntitled.png Belts untitd.png|Brown Brass Square Belt Pants and Skirts Dark Lavender Potato Scck Skirt (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Potato Sack Skirt Red Hand Me Down Skirt (Female).jpg|Red Hand me down Skirt Screenshot 2012-11-14 07-16-08.jpg|Black Hand me down Skirt Black Patchwork Capris (Female).gif|Black Patchwork Capris Plum Patchwork Capris (Female).jpg|Plum Patchwork Capris Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 11.47.00 PM.png|Dark Green Tailored Capris MisfittedCapris.png|Purple Misfitted Capris TurquioseCandystripe.jpg|Turquoise Candystripe Capris PinkCandystripe.jpg|Pink Candystripe Capris DarkRedCandystripe.jpg|Dark Red Candystripe Capris 253.PNG|Plum Misfitted Capris LightPurpleLayeredSkirt.jpg|Light Purple Layered Skirt BrightBlueLayeredSkirt.jpg|Bright Blue Layered Skirt Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 12.03.57 AM.png|Dark Lavender Linen Skirt Boots File:Screen_Shot_2013-05-06_at_11.47.05_PM.png|Light Brown Deer Skin Tall Boots Discontinued Tattoos Fullchest1.png|Skull Cross Full Chest Tattoo Fullchest2.png|Tribal Yakuza Full Chest Tattoo SkullStabDiscont.png|Skull Stab Arm Tattoo Iron_Cross_Discontinued.JPG|Iron Cross Arm Tattoo St.PattyDisCont.png|St. Patrick's Arm Tattoo Full Eagle Tattoo.jpg|Ethnic Eagle Full Chest Tattoo Thai Monkey Full Tattoo.jpg|Thai Monkey Full Chest Tattoo CrossedFlintlocksFullChestTattoo.png|Crossed Flintlocks Full Chest Tattoo SkullCrossBonesFullChest.jpg|Skull and Crossbones Full Chest Tattoo St.PattyChestTat.jpg|Saint Patrick's Day Chest Tattoo Discontinued Jewelry File:SmallSilverLoopDiscontinued.png|Silver Ear Small Loop sorry for it takeing so long.png|Golden Ear Small Loop Dc jewelry.jpg|Silver Ear Cuffs Golden Knuckles.png|Golden Knuckles Discontinued Body Types Male DcShortBody.png|Dwarf DcSkinnyBody.png|Skinny DcMediumBody.png|Medium DcBuffBody.png|Buff Richard 1.jpg|Large Belly Female Olddwarfbody1.jpg|Dwarf Oldskinnybody1.jpg|Skinny Oldmediumbody1.jpg|Medium Oldlargebody2.jpg|Buff Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Image Gallery